


Don't Ever Leave

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: Cas is planning to continue hunting with Crowley.





	

Cas put his head in his hands as Dean sat back in his chair, shocked from the betrayal.

"I don't understand, Cas. Why would you leave us for Crowley?"

Cas's stomach twisted. There were thousands of reasons why he should stay, but only two selfish ones that were ruling his heart.

He was love with Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester would never be in love with Cas.

And that killed him.

Since the day he had raised Dean from hell, he had been at war with himself. His siblings noticed, and warned him to turn away from Dean. But he couldn't, he was the Winchester's protector. They needed him. 

Then he became human, and the roles were reversed.

They protected him, not the other way around. Cas no longer had a reason to stay, yet he did for as long as he dared. And everyday he was away, he longed to be back with them. With Dean.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas whispered.

"Sorry? You're sorry? If you are, then don't leave us! We need you Cas, you know that!"

Cas shook his head miserably, and stared up at Dean.

"No, you don't need me anymore. Lucifer is gone, back in the cage. You can live normal lives now Dean. Please, I won't be the one keeping you from happiness."

Dean slammed his fist on the table, startling Cas. 

"Dammit, Castiel! How are you keeping us from anything? It's not a life without...without you." he whispered.

They stared at each other, the profound bond almost tangible between them like a cord of thick wire, pulling them together. 

Dean moved closer, and Cas cocked his head.

"We need you, Cas," Dean whispered, placing a hand behind Cas's head, "I need you," he drew nearer, until their lips were almost touching. Cas looked into Dean's eyes, and saw a spark of hope.

"I love you." Dean said, in an almost inaudible whisper.

He pressed their lips together, and Cas finally felt like he belonged somewhere besides Heaven.

He belonged with Dean.


End file.
